Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle misbehave at the Fancy Restaurant/Beaten up by Jet and Wave
Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle misbehave at the Fancy Restaurant/Beaten up by Jet and Wave is a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made by Luna. Plot Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle want to eat at Johnny Rockets. However, Jazzi and Noodle tell their evil clones to eat their vegetables, mashed potatoes, and fish. However, they summon King Kong to destroy the fancy restaurant, causing the Save-Ums to pay $600 for the damage, and injuring Hans Heimler, and Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle got beaten up by Jet and Wave as a result. Cast *Emma as Jazzi. *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano and Foo. *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara and B.B. Jammies. *Kayla as Rita, Jane and Julia. *African Vulture as Little Hans Heimler. *Kendra as Noodle. *Amy as Ka-Chung. *Jennifer as Custard. *French Fry as Hans Heimler. *Zorrawa Epic 13 as Maryetta. *Joey as the Television Announcer. *Young Guy as Derek Vons and Jet the Hawk. *Kimberly as Wave the Swallow. *Salli as Rosie. *Diesel as George. *Eric as Evil Noodle, Victor and Rocking Ralph. *Simon as Hugo and the Chef. *Julie as Evil Jazzi. Transcript (One night, the Save-Ums are having dinner at a fancy restaurant) Evil Jazzi: Yuck! We're not eating this dinner. You can't make us, Jazzi and Noodle. Evil Noodle: Yeah, Jazzi and Noodle. We would rather eat and drink at Johnny Rockets. Johnny Rockets is better than that ugly dinner. Jazzi: Evil me and Evil Noodle, we're not having Johnny Rockets. We're having vegetables, mashed potatoes, and fish. Noodle: I agree with Jazzi. The food we ordered is healthy. Jazzi: That's right, Evil me and Evil Noodle. Fish has a lot of protein, riboflavin, and good minerals like zinc, magnesium, and iron, which was great for you. Noodle: Potatoes have a lot of potassium, in which you need for their beneficial health. Jazzi: I agree with Noodle. And also, vegetables has iron, vitamin folate, and spinach has a lot of iron, and you need vegetables because they are good for you. Evil Jazzi: No, Jazzi and Noodle! We want Johnny Rockets! Noodle: Evil Jazzi and Evil me, cut it out right now. Just eat your vegetables, mashed potatoes, and fish right now, or you will be forced to watch Inside Out with Hugo and Victor. Jazzi: Noodle is right. You need to eat your dinner because it's healthy and great for you. Noodle: If you don't eat your vegetables, mashed potatoes, and fish right now, you will receive nothing pornographic. Evil Noodle: (Dragon Kamui roar) NO, JAZZI AND NOODLE!! WE DON'T WANT VEGETABLES, MASHED POTATOES, AND FISH!! WE WANT JOHNNY ROCKETS, GIVE US JOHNNY ROCKETS RIGHT NOW!! (Derek, Jane, Rosie, and George gasp in shock) Chef: Uh oh. Noodle: Evil Jazzi and Evil me, stop it right now. You can eat your food, or you can watch Inside Out with Hugo and Victor. Evil Jazzi: We have a better idea. How about we destroy this stupid restaurant with a gorilla? Evil Noodle: Let's do it! King Kong, get over here! Derek: Jane, Rosie, and George? I think we would better get out of here. Jane: Yeah, Derek. Let's go. George: We do not want to be caught in a destructive rampage. Rosie: We are outta here! (Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle summon King Kong and destroy the fancy restaurant; The rampage injures Hans, and he starts crying in Bloo's voice) Jazzi: (does a SpaceGodzilla roar) (changes to Scary Voice) EVIL ME AND EVIL NOODLE, HOW DARE YOU SUMMON KING KONG TO DESTROY THE FANCY RESTAURANT?! THAT'S IT!! WE'RE GOING HOME RIGHT NOW!! (At home) Jazzi: Evil me and Evil Noodle, you are grounded until the 20th anniversary of Mulan, and we will force both of you to watch shows and films not pornographic tomorrow morning at 10:30am when Hugo and Victor pick you up for Inside Out, and you will be coming with Derek, Jane, Rosie, and George. Now Jet and Wave are going to beat you up. Foo: That's right, Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle. You two are grounded until the 20th anniversary of Mulan. Custard: I agree with Foo. Also, you two will be watching shows not pornographic, watch films not pornographic, play games not pornographic, play cd roms not pornographic, and listen to music not gangsta rap and death metal. Ka-Chung: Also, you two will be eating and drinking gross things such as grape nuts, prunes, raw eggs, swiss cheese, urine, poop, vomit, expired milk, expired soda, skunk spray, lawn clippings, stale popcorn, toothpaste, vegetables, fruits, cum, and baby food. Evil Jazzi: Yuck! Evil Noodle: We hate that gross stuff! Noodle: Too bad. These are the only things you will eat from now on. B.B. Jammies: Agweed. Shimajirō Shimano: Also, you will recieve passing out from being too hot. Mimirin Midorihara: And you will also recieve hypal thermia from being too cold. Little Hans: I replaced your toothpaste with some glue and your toothbrush with a tree stick. Maryetta: I replaced the water from the bathroom sink with some mud. Rita: I made the water from the kitchen sink contaminated. Ralph: I took away the knob from the tub so that the water from the tub will be cold. Derek: Now it's time for Jet and Wave to beat you up! Jet the Hawk and Wave the Swallow, beat Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle up! Jet and Wave: On it! Rotten then hides Jet and Wave beating Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle up Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Category:Grounded Stories by Cochrane-A Category:The Evil Save-Ums' grounded days